


【丹邕】蟬蛻（終）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】蟬蛻（終）

十月中旬，随着温度的递减，全大韩民国高三生的神经也跟著逐渐紧绷，大考在即，路旁枫叶被秋意染得再豔，也无人有那个闲情逸致停下看来多看一眼。抱着刚从路旁小摊上买来的鲫鱼烧，姜丹尼尔捡起落在脚边的橙红枫叶，嘟起嘴吹去上头的沙尘后小心翼翼地将它收进了口袋里。

与邕圣祐正式交往的第二个礼拜，姜丹尼尔觉得自己似乎化在了蜜里，每一步都踩在黏稠软绵的蜜糖上，连跟在冬日脚步后头渐趋浓厚的霾都闻起来芬芳中带着点蜜香。

停学处分的那三天过后，姜丹尼尔与邕圣祐再次回到形影不离的状态，旁人见了只当他们是和好如初，也只有他们自己才晓得暗处那些经意与不经意的碰触，分享著每一个眼神交会间那仅有两人才懂的暧昧与情愫。

或许再加上一个黄旼炫。姜丹尼尔心不甘情不愿地想。

身为考生，邕圣祐一副心思全放在学习上十分理所当然，姜丹尼尔非常能够理解，令他百思不得其解的是，为什么总得带上一个黄旼炫？

每次跟邕圣祐去自习，黄旼炫就会像个背后灵般跟在邕圣祐屁股后面，摆张大舅子的脸瞪着他，而正因为此人出现得太过频繁，在邕圣祐无可奈何的表情下，姜丹尼尔最后还得连著他的位置一起占。

天可怜见！他姜丹尼尔不过只是想跟男朋友在自习室里一起唸书学习，交流交流课程上的问题，顺便牵牵小手、摸摸大腿什么的，这样难道也错了嘛！

大概是明白他心里怨念深重，邕圣祐给予他的解释是：黄旼炫是个学霸。

行，有你的，他忍。

好在学校只上五天课，邕圣祐也并非天天都待自习室，到了假日，总有两人独处的时候。掏出手机看了下时间，记得邕圣祐在家唸书时下午有吃午茶的习惯，将鲫鱼烧捂在怀里，姜丹尼尔给邕圣祐发了条讯息后便站在他家门前等着对方给他开门。

看着面前邕家气派的双层洋房，回想起两周前的那天，姜丹尼尔仍心有余悸。他想问的问题太多，譬如那天后来怎么样了，譬如姊姊有没有生他的气，又譬如他是不是做错了，但在隔几天见到邕圣祐那一派轻松的模样后，原先堆积如山的问题似乎变得有些多余，深怕过於刨根问底的他也不好再提，於是就这么放到了现在，像是成堆应解而未解的考卷，被他塞进了书桌抽屉的最底层。

「怎么没说一声就突然来了？」穿着条纹家居服，邕圣祐打开家门，一见到站在前院小门外长身而立的姜丹尼尔便脱口而出，脸上的微笑与抱怨的语气不同调，扬起的嘴角让字里行间多了分羞涩。

姜丹尼尔听了只是傻笑着拿出怀里的鲫鱼烧，抓在手中晃了两下。「给哥当外送小弟。」

打开门，邕圣祐让姜丹尼尔进屋后边走边笑着唸道：「要是我不在怎么办？」

「那我就只好站在门外等哥回来了。」跟在邕圣祐后头，虽然知道前面的人后脑杓没长眼睛，姜丹尼尔仍可怜巴巴地瘪起嘴说着，正要低头脱鞋，却见玄关边上摆了双陌生的运动鞋，鞋尖齐齐地靠在木地板边缘，鞋缘则紧密地左右脚内侧相贴，整齐得令人发指。「圣祐哥有客人吗？」回头看了那双不祥的运动鞋一眼，姜丹尼尔忍不住问道，因此错过了邕圣祐瞬间僵硬的背影。

「啊…」

目不斜视地往楼梯走去，邕圣祐只发出了个暧昧的单音节，不像承认却也不似否认，就在姜丹尼尔以为自己是不是漏听了邕圣祐的回答，正想开口再确认一遍时，出现在邕圣祐房门后的人影却十分粗暴地将答案从正面直直地砸到他脸上。

背对床铺端坐在邕圣祐房里那张小矮桌前，黄旼炫似乎正解著题，一见房门被打开立马抬起头朝进门的两人望去，与姜丹尼尔一脸的错愕及邕圣祐满满的尴尬相比，倒是冷静得过於异常。

「来了？」看了眼呆站在门边，手拿一包纸袋瞪着自己的姜丹尼尔，黄旼炫只淡淡地说了句后便又低头继续写习题，仿佛他才是这个房间的主人似的。

沉著脸，姜丹尼尔不发一语地转头望向站在身旁的邕圣祐。

提了提笑肌，对上姜丹尼尔生气中带着委屈、不满里又藏着荒谬的眼神，邕圣祐只能瞇起眼睛又似抱歉又似讨好地笑道：「尼尔，坐吧…」

坐哪？！

邕圣祐房间并不算大，平时两个人围着那张矮桌就稍嫌拥挤，更何况是三个大男人。看着那张被书本淹没的小矮桌，姜丹尼尔心想既然邕圣祐与他现在关系不同以往，自然是两人坐一侧，便直接坐到了黄旼炫对面，拍拍旁边的空位，正当他想让邕圣祐坐到自己身侧时，却见对方长腿一伸，越过黄旼炫身后的弹簧床后坐到了他斜对面。

姜丹尼尔的脸瞬间黑得不能再黑。

平时也就罢了，黄旼炫这个高流明电灯泡怎么连假日都上班？！邕圣祐更讨厌！明明晓得黄旼炫对他有意思还不知道该保持距离，把人找进家门唸书也就算了连一声报备也没有，想到过往那些种种，再看眼前两人肩靠著肩，对着书本共同奋战，一副『姦姦情深』的模样，姜丹尼尔只觉得自己头顶上方的灯光似乎绿绿的。

他们才交往两个礼拜啊！这样不行！

紧抓着装着鲫鱼烧的纸袋，姜丹尼尔蹭地一下站起身，无视邕圣祐与黄旼炫在下方的满脸错愕，他抱着鲫鱼烧绕过矮桌，爬上邕圣祐的床后将一双长腿放到了两位学长间，尔后一点一点地将自己的身体慢慢往下滑去，直到屁股著地，才心满意足地动动身体，在拥挤的桌侧硬是挤出了自己的座位。

「圣祐哥，给。」抱着双膝，看也不看坐在左侧的人，姜丹尼尔艰难地从纸袋里掏出一块温热的鲫鱼烧后伸手凑到了邕圣祐面前。「先趁热吃了吧，书等等再唸。」

姜丹尼尔笑得乖巧，侧著身给宽肩让位的邕圣祐却隐约觉得他眼神不善，只好连连点头，「好、好…我吃、我吃，也给旼炫一块吧。」

「我只买了两块。」抱着纸袋，姜丹尼尔倔强地回道，尔后转过去朝黄旼炫皮笑肉不笑地说：「抱歉啊…旼炫学长，不知道你要来。」

死小鬼。对着姜丹尼尔虚情假意的笑脸，黄旼炫白了眼后只冷冷地用鼻子哼了声作为回应。

完全感受到这两人间的暗涛汹湧，面对自己狭窄房中突生的小型暴风，邕圣祐在一旁冷汗直流，同时有种身任幼保员陷入两名儿童撕逼现场的错觉，心疼地看了眼姜丹尼尔手中的鲫鱼烧，他挪正身子后摆了摆手，「那就你们吃吧，我不饿。」

「那怎么可以！」一听邕圣祐为了黄旼炫自愿放弃点心，姜丹尼尔心里更不乐意，「这是买给圣祐哥吃的！」

「喂，姜丹尼尔，」对身旁魁武后辈的幼稚行径忍无可忍，黄旼炫一把将手中的原子笔重重摔在桌上板起脸说道：「你要待在这里就安静点，我们下礼拜一有模考，考坏你负责吗？」

「我…」并不晓得高三下周的模拟考试，憋红了脸，姜丹尼尔回头望向邕圣祐的眼神看上去十分委屈。

见自家男友与大考小伙伴起争执，身为房主的邕圣祐不好站队，只好先想方设法把这两位小朋友分开再说。「尼尔啊，我渴了。你能帮我去厨房拿点喝的上来吗？旼炫第一次来，不知道厨房在哪。」桌上明明还摆著两个水杯，更何况他渴了关黄旼炫什么事？说的话虽然颠三倒四，邕圣祐仍表情温柔、话术满满地笑道。

瞪着豆豆眼可怜巴巴地看着邕圣祐的笑脸，姜丹尼尔眼珠子转了一圈，直到心领神会邕圣祐话中的关键字后才如意料中脸色稍霁，他听话地从两人中央站起身，循原路爬上床铺后走到门边，踏出房门前还不忘趁邕圣祐不注意时给了黄旼炫一个来自后辈、带着些许小心翼翼的警告眼神，接着赶紧关上门将黄旼炫充满前辈威压的瞪视挡在门板后头。

轻手轻脚地走下楼，姜丹尼尔进厨房摸了一圈才找到干净的水杯，打开冰箱，拿出冰箱门上装在透明容器里的冰水斟了三杯后，两只大掌一抓，就这样轻轻松松捧著三杯水再度走上楼。

兴许是上楼时脚步过重，又可能只是碰巧，刚踏上二楼，邕圣祐房门对面从没见它开启过的粉色木门突然开了个小缝，姜丹尼尔起先还没注意那从门缝间朝自己投射而来的目光，直到隐约听见熟悉的乐声才往右侧看了眼，不看还好，一看到那从门缝中钻出的头，姜丹尼尔吓得面部扭曲，手一抖，差点将三杯水全摔在地上。

知道自己把人给吓到了，邕圣惠不好意思地低下头，一时之间却是不晓得该出来还是该就这样站著。另一边，捧著杯子，姜丹尼尔纵然想先给邕圣祐送水，作为小辈，碍于礼节，却也只能站在走廊上等那天冲著自己臭骂的邕家姊姊先发话，但见对方的扭捏模样，本就对邕姊姊有心理阴影的他竟也有些不知所措。

两个原本就都是不擅与陌生人交谈的类型，此时撞在一起更是尴尬到了极点，就在姜丹尼尔快受不了这种沉默带来的无形压力时，邕圣惠终于支支吾吾地开口：「对不起…」

见姜丹尼尔一脸疑惑，邕圣惠吸口气后又补充：「上次骂了你…」绞著家居服衣摆，邕圣惠苍白的脸颊泛著明显的红晕，「对不起。」

邕圣惠与邕圣祐长相虽相似，轮廓与眉眼间却少了分男人的锋利，多了分女人的阴柔，让她看上去比邕圣祐更为慵懒不具攻击性，经历过那天的姜丹尼尔却深知事实并非如此。没想过邕圣惠竟然会向自己道歉，姜丹尼尔楞楞地张着嘴，想摆手却发现自己双手都拿着水杯，才赶忙恭敬地折了折腰。「没、没关系的，都只是误会…」

邕圣惠见状却轻轻笑出了声。「你很怕我。」

「没有没有没有…」被一语道破，姜丹尼尔头摇得跟波浪鼓似的，却只显得更为心虚。

先前对此人的第一印象还停留在厨房里那个看起来痞气的模样，现在定睛一瞧，只见面前比自己小了几岁的男孩体型虽然吓人了点，但看上去乖巧老实，再想想对面房门里那别扭至极的弟弟，邕圣惠不知怎地竟突然对面前的男孩心生怜悯。「你喜欢那小子什么？」

「咦？」突然被邕圣祐的姊姊这样直白地问到如此害羞的问题，姜丹尼尔双颊通红地慌乱了一阵，才垂著头小声嘟哝：「都、都…」

这孩子没救了。看着大男孩低头羞赧的模样，邕圣惠虽面带笑容，心里却直摇头叹气，认真为眼前被唤作丹尼尔的孩子默哀三秒钟。

从以前就觉得邕圣祐不是个单纯的小孩，心机重得跟什么一样，这个丹尼尔却一看就缺了点心眼，大概就只有被吃得死死的份。转过身，没有兴趣拯救迷途羔羊，邕圣惠正想结束这段对话，回房继续为卡关的游戏奋斗，还没碰到门把脚步却又被身后的人唤住。

「那个…」实在太过在意一直从房里传来的音乐声，姜丹尼尔抱着水杯犹豫地抬头看向穿着宽松运动服的姊姊，「或许，您也在玩那个新的线上推理游戏…？」

邕圣惠楞了楞。「你也玩吗？」

「嗯。」大力点头，觉得邕姊姊没那么恐怖后，姜丹尼尔终于放松地笑了笑，「前阵子刚好有空，就都破完了。哇…最后的反转真是…」

姜丹尼尔边笑边讚叹，看着他爽朗中带点得意的笑脸，邕圣惠恍惚间觉得自己仿佛看到了天使，顿时由衷认为邕圣祐真是拐到了个好媳妇。

还是好老公？管他的。

 

 

 

「你能不能別老是跟丹尼尔作对？」写著模拟考复习用的问题集，邕圣祐问道：「嗯？黄三岁？」

看了眼邕圣祐低下头时露出的发旋，黄旼炫低低啧了声。他跟姜丹尼尔注定水火不容，邕圣祐自己博爱也不能要求別人善良。伸出手指阻挡邕圣祐下个落笔，黄旼炫指著他笔下的数学式劈头就咬牙骂道：「我三岁你几岁？3加9等于11？」

盯着从头错到尾的算式，邕圣祐轻轻啊了声。

斜眼看向显然不在状态的人，黄旼炫突然有点庆幸最后陷入早恋危机的不是自己。「…我看你才应该打起精神，別到时人学两失，没考上大学还反被人吃。」

「喂！」邕圣祐听了，笔往桌上一摔手便砰地一声拍上桌，用那双瞪得圆滚滚的眼睛表达强烈不满。「想也知道一定是我在上面，我可是前辈！」

邕圣祐说得斩钉截铁，但想到姜丹尼尔那体型跟打架时那副狠样，黄旼炫只是不置可否地挑了挑眉，一脸『不戳破你是我的温柔』的表情。

知道黄旼炫想表达什么，被看得烦躁，邕圣祐桌下长腿一扫便往黄旼炫盘在旁边的小腿轮番踢去。「走走走…你走！別在这里妨碍我！」

被踢得火大，黄旼炫往旁一倒，解开盘起的双腿后也往邕圣祐方向踹了几下，两人在桌子底下用两双相仿的长腿较劲，谁也讨不了好处，只搞得双方气喘吁吁，在十月微凉的天气里出了一身汗。

趴在地板上休息了下，黄旼炫撑起身时顺带抓过自己丟在邕圣祐床边的书包，将散落在桌面各处的原子笔一个个收拾进铅笔盒里后紧接着把参考书跟复习考卷全一股脑儿装进包里，「不用你说我也要走！补习班都要迟到了…真是…」抹去额头上的薄汗，黄旼炫拨了拨头发，显然对方才的角力感到懊悔。

跟这人待久了只会拉低自己的水平。

虽然才刚用无影脚过了几招，邕圣祐仍从地上爬起来跟在黄旼炫身后将人送到家门口，看着下方正穿着鞋的背影，忍住一脚踩上黄旼炫洁白衬衫的欲望，邕圣祐四处朝客厅张望了一下后狐疑地皱起眉头，「说起来，姜丹尼尔是去汉江取水了吗？人怎么不见了？」

系好鞋带，黄旼炫瞥了眼放在遥远走廊另一端的白球鞋后蛮不在乎地道：「去厕所撇条了吧。」

「谁会在男朋友家里撇条啊！」抬起脚，邕圣祐作势要踢上黄旼炫低头穿鞋的脑袋，却在对方逐渐起身的动作下碍于身体极限而遗憾作罢，但仔细想想，黄旼炫说得也不无可能，摸摸鼻子，他道：「…要走快走，我去厕所看看。」

目送黄旼炫走出前院小门，邕圣祐在关上家门后往一楼厕所走去却没看到姜丹尼尔人影，整个家绕了一圈仍搜索无果，心里正纳闷，却听见二楼传来一男一女的惊叫声。抱着些许惊恐，邕圣祐奔上二楼，犹豫地打开邕圣惠的房门后却见一直让自己好找的人正盘腿坐在邕圣惠平时打游戏的健康坐垫上，看上去十分开心地握着游戏握把，眼神专注地打着游戏，而自己让他端上来的三杯水则被随手放在旁边的地板上，杯外因温差而形成的水雾早已凝结成水珠，在木地板上积成一摊小水洼。

「圣祐？」蹲在液晶电视旁边，邕圣惠正因为迟迟过不去的关卡被姜丹尼尔轻易破解了感到开心，故而对于邕圣祐的突然闯入并没有多震惊，反倒像是第一个发现了藏于民间的高手般，得意地望向邕圣祐后骄傲地夸讚起『邕圣祐的男朋友』。「你知道丹尼尔很会打游戏吗？」

这句话为什么听起来莫名上火？邕圣祐沈下脸，警告似地瞪向姜丹尼尔。「尼尔，出来。」

正想跟邕圣祐说等等，姜丹尼尔转过头，一见他脸黑得不像话，游戏操纵杆一甩就赶紧站起身，任邕圣惠怎么慰留都委婉拒绝，从此奠定了他在邕圣惠心中被自家弟弟欺压的形象。

「圣祐，丹尼尔又没有要考试，让他在这里打游戏不是很好吗？」看了实在于心不忍，邕圣惠开口为他求情，「你自己一个人唸书也比较能集中啊。」

为什么男朋友好不容易来一次家里却要在姊姊房里打游戏啊！邕圣祐虽然很想这样咆啸，最后却只是塌著嘴角望向站在房间中央的姜丹尼尔。「你说呢？你想玩游戏？」

若要据实以告，姜丹尼尔当然想打游戏，更何况邕圣祐房里还有个大舅子蹲守在那里，但邕圣祐的表情明显就是要自己跟他回房，这个问题便只有唯一一个答案，估计是刚打完推理游戏，逻辑能力得到短暂提昇，姜丹尼尔正为自己的推理感到满足，想说出自己找到的完美解答，邕圣祐却因为这期间姜丹尼尔短暂的状似犹豫而心生怒意。

明明碍事的人终于走了，到底该有多单蠢才会在这个时间点思考这么久！

看也没看站在房里的游戏二人组，邕圣祐怀着满腔怒火一言不发地走到走廊上，打开藏在墙角的变电箱后将电闸往下一拉，原先还明晃晃的屋子瞬间一片漆黑。

「呀──邕圣祐──！！」

随着黑暗而至的是邕圣惠高八度的惨叫。

趁邕圣惠正为付诸东流的游戏进度搥胸顿足，邕圣祐钻回她房里，抓起姜丹尼尔手就三步作两步迅速跑回自己房中，锁上房门，他转过身望向黑暗中姜丹尼尔模糊不清的脸，不等他看仔细自己的表情，两手一伸就啪地一响拍上门板，将姜丹尼尔夹在自己身体跟房门中央。

「现在呢？」沉下嗓子，瞇起眼，邕圣祐凑到姜丹尼尔耳边吐著气，尾音轻扬地问：「还想玩游戏？」

交往到现在才过两个礼拜，亲虽然是亲过了，但那完全是在情绪激动的情况下所做出的狗急跳墙，脑袋无比清醒的现在又被邕圣祐这般强势撩拨，自认纯情的姜丹尼尔害羞得不知该如何是好，所幸屋子里此时仍是一片漆黑，才没暴露出他大概早已红得滴血的脸色。

「旼、旼炫前辈呢？」背抵门板，看着面前与自己离得极为贴近的学长，姜丹尼尔在脑袋即将混乱的前一秒赶紧出声提醒。即使是在黑暗中，邕圣祐深邃的轮廓仍十分鲜明，尤其一双眼睛晶亮晶亮的，看得他心跳加速，像是要将鼓膜震碎般，跳得他头晕目眩，整个人都有些恍惚。

「走了。」 从两人缝隙间空气的细微流动，邕圣祐能感受到姜丹尼尔身体的微微颤抖，心中对怀里高大小学弟的爱怜顿时漫上胸口，勾起嘴角，他边将鼻尖抵向姜丹尼尔莹润白皙的脸颊，边得意地在脑内大声驳斥黄旼炫不久前给他的那个有声表情，正想亲上面前粉嫩的颊肉，邕圣祐轻挑的动作却在腰被一阵暖意环绕时停在了半途。

一听这昏暗的屋子里只有他们两人，姜丹尼尔顿时色向胆边生，双手就这么环上了邕圣祐的腰。虽然比自己长了一岁，但学长的身材纤瘦，毫无赘肉的腰肢抱在手中如同易碎物品，让姜丹尼尔莫名心痒难耐，邕圣祐的脸颊近在眼前，只要脸稍稍一转，他便轻易能亲上他左脸颊上的那三颗痣，而他也确实这么做了。

趁其不备的亲吻让掌中的腰肉像受了什么打击似地微微震了一下，大概是有著身为前辈的自尊，邕圣祐平时对他总有些高姿态，但这转瞬即逝的震动却像是将平时他那带着矜持的学长形象震到了天边，让姜丹尼尔不禁好奇若是对他继续做些更过分的事情又会如何。

「圣祐哥…」

姜丹尼尔的声音本就低沈，富有磁性的声音此时贴在耳畔随着温热吐息吹进耳里，光是一声叫唤就让邕圣祐麻得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，更何况是方才脸颊上那一下柔软的碰撞。被原先想如此对待的对象抢先一步，羞赧之余更多的是震惊，偏偏那双手像是有先见之明般紧紧箍住他的腰，让他退无可退，自己一双手则不尴不尬地像撑着他摇摇欲坠的学长尊严般撑在门板上，毫无反抗余地，邕圣祐此时再不甘愿，也不由得细细思考被反推的可能性，但当他心跳如鼓地看着姜丹尼尔慢慢贴近的脸，还有他眼底自己的倒影时，谁推谁似乎又变得不再重要。

期待让一切变得十分漫长。姜丹尼尔的吐息带着只属于他的热度，上次那蜻蜓点水般的亲吻根本不足以让他深入了解姜丹尼尔唇瓣的温暖与柔韧，但就在两双唇瓣几近相贴之际，大概是房门外的邕圣惠终于搞懂该怎么使用变电箱，室内灯不合时宜地亮了。

啧！邕圣祐在内心翻了个大白眼。他从没这么恨邕圣惠过。

暧昧的氛围与姜丹尼尔的勇气在光源乍现的瞬间与黑暗一同消逝殆尽，迅速收回邕圣祐腰际上的手，想到自己方才大胆的举动，姜丹尼尔抬起手朝自己发热的脸颊搧了搧，见邕圣祐一双眼睛还冒著火似地盯着自己，他赶紧转开视线在房里绕了一圈，直到看到桌上的鲫鱼烧后才结结巴巴地转移话题：「圣、圣祐哥，我们还有鲫鱼烧还没吃呢！」

胆小鬼！

埋怨地瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，邕圣祐讪讪收回手率先走到矮桌边，一屁股坐下后从纸袋里随便掏出一个鲫鱼烧后就往嘴里塞。见状，姜丹尼尔屁颠屁颠地坐到了他旁边后只是一个劲地笑看着他吃自己专程为他买的鲫鱼烧。

「你怎么不吃？」甜腻的红豆馅与软乎的饼皮塞满了两侧脸颊，见姜丹尼尔只是看着自己吃却不动，邕圣祐边吃边问，「快吃啊。」邕圣祐说着用下巴往桌上另一块鲫鱼烧努了努，左侧脸颊鼓起的颊肉在日光灯下闪着一片水光，十分清楚那是从何而来，再想想接吻未如期而至时，邕圣祐那不带丝毫掩饰的不满眼神，姜丹尼尔内心一阵燥动，喉头上下滑动了下，对準邕圣祐还沾著红豆渣的嘴唇后就这么亲了上去。

毫不设防的唇瓣易于入侵，纵使是第一次尝试深吻的姜丹尼尔也轻易地就将舌头伸入了邕圣祐的口里，还未咽下去的红豆馅被藏于牙齿与口腔壁间，甜味在舌头进入的剎那朝姜丹尼尔的味蕾袭来，带着豆香和饼皮的面粉香，混著邕圣祐身上好闻的气味在口鼻间徘徊，即使唇瓣相离也久久不散。

好甜。

「嗯，谢谢招待。」

微张着嘴，呆看着姜丹尼尔笑着伸出舌头缓缓舔去唇角从自己口中带出的红豆渣，邕圣祐觉得自己似乎输了。

姜丹尼尔大概是天生的高手。

这回可输惨了。

 

 

 

当人专注於某项事物时总感觉时间的流动十分快速，快乐、兴奋、紧张等情绪又如同速度的加减项，两者效果相乘，十一月的大考便在弹指间来到了眼前，在苦读与腻歪的冰火二重天下，过着紧凑生活的邕圣祐尤其感受深刻，以至於，当他別著象征著毕业生的红花，站在樱花纷飞的校园里与同班同学一一拍著照片时，他总有种自己才刚升上高三的错觉。

「谢谢。」拿回手机，笑着向帮自己与黄旼炫拍照的男同学道过谢后，邕圣祐看着手机里两人的合照走回黄旼炫旁边却是怎么看怎么不顺眼，所幸将手机一键按休眠，不再去看黄旼炫那张笑得灿烂的狐狸脸。

「喂，我还没检查呢，你怎么就收起来了？」

同样別著红花，黄旼炫却硬生生看上去比別人还精神几分，邕圣祐瞥了他一眼，只觉得这个平民的叛徒、未来的海龟没资格检查他手机里的相片拍得好不好看。「不用检查了，反正你怎么拍都没我好看。」

无语地抿了抿嘴，黄旼炫只觉得自己跟眼前这人大概是有种默契的完美主义，连到了高中的最后一刻都必须将日常模式贯彻到底。「你什么时候去首尔？」

把玩着手中装着毕业证书的纸筒，邕圣祐耸了耸肩，「最快下下周吧，租的地方找好了，但还想先跟尼尔出去玩几天再出发。」似是想到了分別的那一刻，邕圣祐的表情突然有些黯淡。

他们的爱情不算波折，平淡得不足为奇，相较於这世上许许多多的爱情故事甚至不值一提，但对他来说，对他们而言，却是一生仅此唯一的订制品。每一颗泪水都是海浪的汹湧波涛，每一个亲吻都是板块的激烈碰撞，青春就是一片放大镜，放大了他们此时此刻所有微不足道的情绪，微生物成了庞然大物，砂粒微尘成了崇山峻岭，故而在某日回首时，才美得波澜壮阔。

「…丹尼尔估计会伤心一阵子吧。」黄旼炫突然道。

奇怪地转头看向站在一旁的人，邕圣祐狐疑地皱起眉头，「你怎么突然这么关心他？」

「相处这么久，就是一条狗也是会有感情的。」

觉得这比喻十分不恰当却也挑不出毛病，邕圣祐只好选择无视。「你到底什么时候决定要去留学的？怎么什么也不说，还跟我一起去考试…」还占了一个榜首。邕圣祐并不打算说下半句，省得听上去像是嫉妒。

黄旼炫只是看着邕圣祐。

他并不想说自己是什么时候决定去留学的。就像他并不想去问邕圣祐是什么时候决定跟姜丹尼尔在一起的一样。

那是他们人生的转捩点，是他们人生的交叉口，而他们总有著相同的默契，同时走向了不同的道路。

「就突然觉得留学也不错吧。」黄旼炫迂回地躲过邕圣祐的问题，「我爸妈也挺希望我去的。」

知道黄旼炫家族显赫的背景，理解国外学历对一个财阀世家而言只是标準配备，邕圣祐没再说话，只是低下头看着自己踢著石子的脚尖，大考前的自习与习题材料就如周遭的沙尘，随着石子的翻颠飘散到空中，飘着飘着落在了他心上。

黄旼炫还是个挺好的朋友的。

「什么时候的飞机？」邕圣祐轻声问，想了想又抬起头微笑着望向黄旼炫，「我和丹尼尔去送你。」

闻言，黄旼炫开心地笑了，挺真诚地。「不用了。」抓着手中的纸筒，他晃晃手，筒缘绑著的澄黄穗带便随之在空中摇摆，「我一个人就行。」

邕圣祐见状也没再坚持。

他对黄旼炫总有些亏欠，这些亏欠随着黄旼炫对他的好逐渐积累，背在他身上，沉甸甸地压得他弯下了腰。在黄旼炫说要去留学前，他总想着有朝一日能慢慢还给黄旼炫，一点一点地卸下肩上的重量，但此刻邕圣祐却明白，世上有些亏欠，最好的偿还方式便是永远欠著。

站在校园一角的樱花树下，两人又有一搭没一搭地聊了一阵，说着毕业典礼，说着大学，甚至说着姜丹尼尔，描绘著没有了彼此的未来，这才逐渐有了离別的实感。

看着邕圣祐说着日后的规划，谈著自己进大学后想做的事情，黄旼炫终于意识到，对于邕圣祐，他总以为是自己在迁就他，但实际上，一直以来，都是邕圣祐在陪伴著他。

无论是醉翁之意不在酒的考前集中复习，或是那些看似荒诞的压力发洩，一开始提出的人其实都是自己。

那个真正任性胡闹、予取予求的人，其实一直都是他。

而现在，他是时候该拔除邕圣祐这个辅助器，学会独立。

邕圣祐在他面前总表现得有些不羁，但实际上，他晓得温柔的伪装或许才是他的本性，真真假假，假假真真，有时人装到了最后，假的也就成了真的。

对此，黄旼炫再清楚不过。

「那就先这样了，」看了眼手机上的时间，想到与姜丹尼尔还有约，邕圣祐拍了拍黄旼炫的肩膀，仔细盯着他的脸一阵后才挥着手笑道：「再见。」

再见两个字说得极为轻巧，就像明天还会再见般，邕圣祐与黄旼炫却知道，下一声再见不晓得会是在几年以后，甚至永远不会再有，但感伤从来不适合他们，邕圣祐也就不再纠结於这场与高中秘密的別离，潇洒地转过身就往与姜丹尼尔约定的校门走去。

看着邕圣祐最后一次穿着校服的背影，黄旼炫不知为何突然想到了过去三年总在垃圾场看见的身影，於是，在那个背影越变越小，即将消失在视线前，环起双手深吸口气，他朝邕圣祐放声叫道：「邕！圣！祐！爱你呦──！」

这个表白不掺杂一丝別样情绪，周遭经过的同学见了只当看见一场闹剧般笑着走过，盯着邕圣祐的背影，以为他没听见这最后的道別，黄旼炫正想又此作罢转身离去，却见远方的人影举起右手，一只中指大摇大摆地在空中晃动着。

黄旼炫灿烂地笑了。

 

 

 

──一年后──

「你到哪了？」首尔地铁站外人潮汹湧，邕圣祐能听见电话另一端嘈杂的人声与广播声。

『唔、我看看…』电话那头，被过大的背景音盖过，姜丹尼尔的声音有些模糊，『我在剪票口了，就在广告板这里。』

拿着电话，邕圣祐往姜丹尼尔说的方向望去却没见到熟悉的身影，直到看见广告墙旁的行李才半信半疑地走过去，而看着站在面前姜丹尼尔那遥远记忆中的造型，邕圣祐一时半会儿竟忘了言语。

自从邕圣祐考上位于首尔的大学，他与姜丹尼尔两人便开始了预定为期一年的远距离交往，姜丹尼尔的成绩一直都挺靠前，他们学校又是当地偏差值颇高的升学高中，对于姜丹尼尔能不能考到同一间大学邕圣祐其实并不太担心，尤其首尔大学林立，就算不是同一间，只要在同一个城市里，两人总会有办法腻在一起。

但姜丹尼尔显然很固执。

高三暑假，两人每天的电话粥便被姜丹尼尔单方面强制减少为三天一次，视讯一周一次，每次还限时三十分钟，到最后干脆连视讯都省了，电话更缩为一周一次，让邕圣祐都快以为要考大考的是自己，是有没有这么严格？

恋人自律的结果自然是好的。姜丹尼尔如约──基本上是他自己跟自己的约定──考上了邕圣祐就读的大学，进的是他心心念念着的兽医系。为庆祝姜丹尼尔的上榜，邕圣祐偷偷在外头找了间两室一厅的房子，让他一到首尔就与自己联系，打算给他一个惊喜，但在见到姜丹尼尔后，邕圣祐不知道究竟是他给姜丹尼尔的惊喜比较大，还是姜丹尼尔给自己的惊吓比较多。

「圣祐哥…」大概是知道面前早已成为大学生的学长还在消化自己现在的造型，不好意思地抓抓头，姜丹尼尔推了推脸上那副不晓得什么时候买回来的粗框眼镜后笑了笑，厚重的浏海重新遮起他的眼睛，让邕圣祐根本不晓得他是不是一如往常般笑得眼睛瞇起。「不好意思久等了。」

邕圣祐张了张口。

他确实是久等了。

春夏秋冬，他等了十七个四季才终于在第十八个年头等到了一个姜丹尼尔，等得痴傻执著，等得刻骨铭心，在长久不见天日的等待中，他曾痛过，曾挣扎过，曾一度想要放弃，因为他曾以为没有结果。

但姜丹尼尔却捉住了他的手。

因为姜丹尼尔也同样在等候。

他们互相等待，互相蹉跎，最后在一场相互撕扯中，他们破了彼此的茧，成了彼此的壳，手执著手一同落在土壤中，听着漫天蝉声，一齐仰望同片天空。

春天到了，属于蝉的夏天还会远吗？

低下头，在人来人往的首尔地铁站剪票口旁，贴着某某偶像应援的大型广告板下，邕圣祐笑着拉起了姜丹尼尔的手后与之十指交扣，耳垂上的鸳尾花耳环在广告板LED灯的照射下，开成了紫色鸳尾的模样。

假使蝉只活一个月，那就一个月吧。

他们的一个月，有一辈子这么长。

「我们回家吧。」

 

 

 

──全文完──


End file.
